An integrated circuit (IC) is formed by creating one or more devices (e.g., circuit components) on a semiconductor substrate using a fabrication process. As fabrication processes and materials improve, semiconductor device geometries have continued to decrease in size. For example, current fabrication processes are producing devices having geometry sizes (e.g., the smallest component or line that may be created using the process) of 90 nm or less. However, the reduction in size of device geometries frequently introduces new challenges that need to be overcome.
The scaling-down in IC technologies has resulted in microelectronic devices, such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), that have ultra shallow junctions. This junction thickness is required to decrease undesired short channel effects. However, reducing the junction thickness may lead to high sheet resistance and low drive current.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an integrated circuit device and method for manufacturing thereof that addresses the above discussed issues.